In the world of games, including educational devices and the like, a conventional ingredient is that of competition, usually also involving various degrees of skill or enlightenment or learning, offtimes with pressures to perform, whether the competition be mental or physical in nature. Typical of such games or devices is the learning apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,706 wherein letter stencil cards are selected by a child and placed over a sheet of paper whereby the child can then attempt to trace out a word. Such a device may be characterized as being "pressure oriented" in the sense that the object of the device is to make the child learn. Admittedly, where the child uses the device without other participants, he or she may experience no significant learning pressure, however, the child also will experience no need to interface in a convivial social manner with others and thus may learn the subject but no social skill.
Looking at it in another way, the rubbing apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,868 is to be used by one child at a time and may give enjoyment thereto but cannot produce the salutary effects of social interaction with other children, particularly on a non-competitive basis.
Objects, therefore, of the present invention are: to provide a multi-participant drawing game or device which does not involve competition between the participants, but rather is based on pure involvement and cooperation; to provide such a game or device which is designed to have the element of humorous surprise for engendering a spirit of good-will among the participants; and to provide such a game or device which is easy to use and understand by young children.